


A Fuckin' Delight

by MeticulousHand



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Sniper/Medic - Freeform, Spanking, Stockholms Syndrome, TF2 OCs, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, Watersports, dub-con, more to be announced - Freeform, non-con, slave AU, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/pseuds/MeticulousHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, brown-haired German is kidnapped one day and forced into the slave trade in which he is bought and sold to an old and unsavory Australian. What will the outcome be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Wow would you take a gander at that! Another fic I'm posting here with multiple chapters that will probably take me forever to update but will do my damnedest to do so.
> 
> I'm actually caught behind doing some fic requests on tumblr right now and once I get those out of the way, I'll be finishing the ones on here! The final chapter for Shut Up will be here, soon!
> 
> But for now, I wanted to write something that I've been DYING to do for a while and I don't feel like I can get myself to progress anymore until I do this. I don't expect anyone to really read this since it's an au between my Sniper oc and archimedes-yes's Medic oc but if you do read it, then that's fine too!

How could something end up like this? The tall doctor, Jens Keltner, was in the midst of working on something until that day they found themselves suddenly attacked by a stranger. When they came to, they weren't familiar with where they were or what had happened. As spooked as he was, he tried to stay positive about the situation, though it didn't last too long. His surroundings was dank and cold and it didn't help the fact that he had come to the realization that he was naked and his arms were bound behind his back. Not to mention, his legs were forced apart with a spreader bar and a drool gag was strapped around his head. The Medic was stricken with fear as he tried to make out where exactly he was at, but all he could tell was that he was in some kind of dark cell that didn't smell all too pleasant. Something similar to that of human waste and other gut-wrenching smells. Putting too much thought into what each and every smell was caused the poor man to gag and wretch.

With all of those noises he was making, unfamiliar footsteps had begun to approach him. Each step sounded wet and slightly squeaked against the concrete floor and then, a light shone in his eyes. He couldn't make out the figure all too well, as he was momentarily blinded by the light. His head turned slightly to the side and he winced, trying to see just who this person was. Another set of footsteps followed and then, a switch on the wall was flicked on. The lights on the ceiling faded in and hummed. Now with proper lights on, the first stranger turned their flashlight off and tucked it back in a pocket. Jens looked back up to see two men. One was an older, portly fellow with a thick, white and curly mustache. He was wearing a blue, button up shirt with a pair of overalls. However, they were absolutely filthy and covered in dirt and grime. The other stranger was an average-height gentleman. His hair was dark and wavy and he had teeth like that of a rat. His eyes were piercing right through Jens and a sinister grin plastered onto his face. This man was nearly clothed in all black and the only thing that wasn't black was his pale, freckled face and hands.

"That's the one. I'll take him." The younger stranger spoke, pointing a bony finger at the bound doctor.  
"I'm not sure you want that one, Sonny. He just came in today and no one has trained him at all quite yet. In fact, he's only been here for four hours."

The younger stranger got closer to Jens and squatted down in front of him. His eyes never left the frightened Medic. He studied him for a minute before nodding assuringly.

"Hoss, I want this one. He's perfect. The boss'll love him. After all, Mr. Jones does love putting work into things his own way."

The older stranger twiddled with the tip of his mustache between his index finger and thumb as if he was in thought. To him, it seemed odd that he didn't even want one of his workers to break him in first, but he wasn't going to argue. Business had been slow lately and new arrivals were always quite pricy. Since Jens was still new and not even broken in yet, he was quite expensive. To the younger man, money didn't seem to be a problem for him. He stood back up again and turned on his heel to face the shorter man.

"How much will he be, hoss?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pocket and pulling out a thick, leather wallet.  
"W-Well, he'll be about... $1,030. And if you want to add in some pet supplies, that'll be an extra $431."

The rat-toothed stranger didn't say anything as he was focused on pulling out the needed money. The only thing that could be heard from him was mumbling the numbers of cash. For a fat, bulging wallet, it still would surprise anyone to see someone pull out so much money. The cold and confused Jens shifted where he was. He didn't understand what was all happening. This man in front of him was buying him? And that other man spoke of "pet supplies"... What did that mean? Was.. Was he the pet they were referring to? The panicked doctor swallowed a lump in his throat and something like a whimper came from him. He nearly bit his lower lip, hoping they didn't hear him. The young stranger handed the other a stack of cash and turned back to face Jens, sitting on his heels and stretching a hand out to pet his curly brown hair.

"Ah shucks, he's a real cute one ain't he? Mr. Jones is going to absolutely /love/ him."

The shorter man counted the bills in his hand to make sure he was given the correct amount and with a snap of a finger, another person in overall came in with what appeared to be a pink collar, a leash, and... a tail? Two more employees came in and knelt down next to either side of Jens. One forced a hand down between his shoulder blades to make him pose in a bow while the other hand positioned Jens to keep his rear up. The same person moved their knee beneath him to keep him like that. The Medic squeaked and squirmed. With his face against the cold floor, he couldn't see what was happening and his face began to burn with humiliation. People he didn't even know had been looking at his naked form and touching him.. Now they put him in such an embarrassing position. What were they going to do to him? The first employee walked over to the other two and knelt behind Jens. From all the supplies they had in their hands, they set them down and snapped on a pair of gloves. The German couldn't move too much with his legs already stuck in spreader bars and his arms bound behind him. Not to mention being forced down like this made it nearly impossible to move too much. The first employee had picked up a bottle of clear lubricant and squirted a huge glob of it onto their glove. They wasted no time to introduce their hand to Jens' entrance. He whimpered a little more louder as that cold goop came in contact with him and his eyes shut tightly as that foreign finger pressed inside of him. Before he was even ready, a second finger came in and scissored his insides. This was all too fast for the timid Medic but being in such a situation.. it was actually making him hard. How embarrassing.. To be in a room full of strangers, naked, and being probed by one of them AND getting an erection. Could this get any worse? These employees worked fast and their fingers left his hole. Though, it was quickly replaced with that tail. 

For a toy, it was rather pretty. A big, bushy brown tail with a couple darker brown stripes around it. Jens only moaned through that gag shamefully as it was pushed inside him to the hilt. His erection bobbed against his belly and at this point, he was accepting whatever else they would do to him. Anything to find his release. But, it never came. Instead, Jens was pulled back up onto his knees and was quickly adorned with the collar and a leash. A golden tag dangled from the collar with "Whore" engraved on it and his ankles were freed from the spreader bar. For now, at least. The younger man took the leash from one of the employees and gave it a light tug. 

"See? That wasn't too bad. What a good boy you are.." He cooed, tussling his hair.  
"In fact, it looks like you enjoyed yourself, huh?" He pointed at his erection and laughed at him a bit. Out of embarrassment, he turned his head away. It didn't seem like he was going to be allowed to cum. The man pulled at his leash again, though a bit harsher this time.

"C'mon, Mr. Jones is going to be real surprised when he sees what I got him. He's gonna love you a whole lot and you're gonna love him too. All you gotta do is be a good lil' boy and do as he says. He don't know I got him something for doing an important favor for me a while back and you're going to be one hell of a surprise gift! Got it?"

Throughout this whole time, Dr. Keltner just couldn't wrap his mind around what the hell was happening. He had no idea where he was and why he was there. Who were those people? Who is this man that.. "bought" him? Him? A pet? What did that mean? And most importantly of all, who was Mr. Jones? Whatever was going to happen next, Jens tried not to think about it too much. It only made him more anxious. The man had forced him to walk out of wherever the hell they were at and brought him outside. Jens didn't fight back and remained on his knees as he thought that to be "proper behavior" that he was expected of. It was so much sunnier and brighter outside but it still gave no indication as to where they were. Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. A couple cars were parked here and there but it looked like the car they were taking was a nice looking, black van. Was everything this man had have to be black? What a weirdo. Jens winced in pain as his knees met against the gravely surface. It burned and scratched his knees up. The man in black groaned and bent over to pick him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"I need you in good condition for the boss. I want you looking real cute and new to him. He doesn't need something beat and hurt to be presented to him. That's his job."  
Nothing else was said and the man in black slid the door open to the back and dropped him in there along with the supplies he had bought. He walked around the van and got in to the driver's seat, strapped himself in, and drove off.

"I suggest you rest up now. You need all the rest you can get before Mr. Jones can get his hands on you, boy."


	2. Welcome to Hell, Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jens finally meets his new owner, Walter

"Wake up, boy. We're here."  
The usual rumbling of the van had stopped and all vibrations from being on the road had ceased. Jens had already started to wake up when the van had slowed down but his eyes just wouldn't open whether it be from fear, reluctance of awakening, or even both. The man that had bought him mere hours ago was already in the back, shaking his bare shoulder and trying to get him going.

"You've slept long enough. I need to get you inside. /Now/." His voice stern and coarse.  
Without much choice the rat-toothed man had yanked on his leash, forcing a sudden, choking noise from the German. Now fully awake, Jens followed where he was being pulled but was immediately stopped before leaving the van. The man in all black picked him up like before and carried him out. It was now dark out and the only reason he assumed he was being carried by him was to keep him clean for whoever this new owner of his was. The sky was lit with a bountiful amount of stars and the gravel below had finally started to cool down beneath the moonlight. Not a single cloud could be spotted in the sky, making it a beautiful, clear night. Had Jens not have been so anxious about the inevitable of his new life, he would have admired it longer. But now, his eyes were searching for wherever he was being taken to. He was looking for his supposed... "New home".

The man in black left the van door open. Of course, he would have to make another trip back with his hands currently full. He turned around and there it was, a house that could easily be presumed as Mr. Jones' abode. In appearance, it looked like a rotting farmhouse. The roof seemed like it would cave in at any second, most of the windows were cracked, and random things were strewn about outside such as crushed cans and bottles, shoes, holiday decorations, and more. On the far right, there was a wooden fence put up. Upon closer inspection, one would expect there to be farm animals such as horses and cows. There was not enough time for Jens to look at everything that was outside as the man that held him had been walking closer and closer to the front door with no indication of pausing to look around himself. It might be for the better, as the things he had already been able to see made him more nervous than he was a moment ago. The porch steps creaked loudly upon contact and without knocking, the man had let himself in. Nothing had stopped him, as the door had been broken. All he had to do was lightly kick the door to get inside. 

The lights were on and being inside now would make one think they were visiting a grandparent. The lighting made the rooms look more orange and it smelled of lint and a fragrance that would remind someone of a grandmother. Something flowery and stale, perhaps? There was some kind of noise going on in the next room over. The rat-toothed man spared no time and made his way over. This appeared to be the only room with the lights off. The only thing that was on was a little television set with antennae sticking out of the top and static scrolling across the screen every five minutes. Walking in, they could see the television set and a red loveseat though with how it was positioned in front of the T.V, all they could see was an elbow on the arm of the chair and a long foot stretched in front of him. The man holding Jens stopped in the doorway and before he could speak, he was quickly interrupted. 

"Y'know, I could have killed you before you set your pretty lil' feet on me porch." A thick, Australian accented voice spoke.  
"I already did the job. Unless you're here to give me another, I suggest you carry yourself out before I take you out."

The man in black tilted on his tip-toes, to his heels, and set his feet back down flat.  
"O-Oh, but Mr. Jones! I've a gift for you. I know I already paid you for the job but I wanted to further express my gratitude for such a clean and impressive job you did!"

Mr. Jones remained where he was. He didn't seem quite enthusiastic about it as much as the other and it would appear that he just wanted to be alone right now. The Australian reached for his remote and switched the T.V off. Long enough to soak in the darkness of the room.  
"Go on, turn on the switch right there and let me take a look-see at what you got."

Obligingly, the man flipped the switch and put Jens down on the floor, pulling his leash and leading him to Mr. Jones who had yet to move from his loveseat. The Doctor crawled over on all fours across the carpet to see his new owner. His eye couldn't focus as he trembled before his new master. He dared look up, though ever so slowly to meet Mr. Jones's. As he looked up from brown, steel-toed boots, he pieced more and more of him together. He was wearing blue jeans that had started to fade with one big hole in his right knee, and a dirty white wife beater. In his hands, he was wittling something unidentifiable in those dusty hands of his. Jens kept looking up more and more until he was met with his stare. Mr. Jones' eyes were deep blue and a few veins were certainly noticeable. His face was long and his cheekbones were sharp. Long, greasy dirty-blonde hair was kept in a loose ponytail that laid over his left shoulder. A few strands fell out and hung over his ears. Upon further observation, his left ear looked like someone had shredded some of the cartilage and how, no one would ever be able to guess.

The man in black tugged on the leash to encourage him to get closer to Mr. Jones which he did so obediently. Then, he handed the leash off to the Australian. Mr. Jones only stared at the leash and back to the pitiful looking Jens before snatching it from his hand that held his wittling knife. He looked back up to the man in black and gave a look as to ask what was given to him.

"He's... all yours to do with as you please. He was just brought into the.. uh... trading area this morning and after knowing the kind of person you are, I'd assumed you'd want something that you wanted to break in yourself... rather than something that already knows what to be doing.. right? I-I've noticed you like to do things your own way and I really do respect that so I only thought--"  
"Shut your fuckin' yap."

He only glared at him for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the German below. Mr. Jones put his wittling material down and held the very end of the leash that latched onto the collar. His other hand immediately went for his hair, running through the soft brown curls a few times before continuing his inspection to his back, leaning over a bit. Jens shut his eyes tightly as those dirty fingers trailed against him. It actually felt nice, having his hair played with like that though his body tensed when those digits went to his back. A strained whimper rolled from him and out from that drool gag of his. The way he felt his back was somewhat pleasing to him. It felt... nice. The man in black just stood there, tapping his fingers together and waiting for a response from him expectantly. Finally, the Australian tilted his head back up to him. He subtly licked his chapped, lower lip and nodded at him.

"He's... pretty. He's very pretty. Thanks." His voice low, looking back at his new pet below and studying him.  
There was something about him that he's taking a shining to already. Maybe it was how fragile he felt under his own touch or how he shook before him like a leaf. Maybe it was the little noises he made when he touched him or just how pretty he really was. 

"That's g-great! I'll bring in the... the supplies I got to go with--"  
"Yeah, you do that. Hurry up and best be on your way."

Quickly, the rat-toothed man left the room and headed for his van. In the meantime, Mr. Jones wanted to look at his new pet some more. He got up from his seat and crouched in front of him. His hands reached behind his head and removed that drool gag of his and set it off to the side. Instinctively, Jens rolled his jaw around. Having it in so long, his mouth ached and throbbed. A dirty thumb swiped the saliva dripping down his chin off as he so gently touched his face, feeling all of his soft features. He was murmuring something to himself but it was so quiet, it was incomprehensible to the German. It almost seemed as if he had become entranced and why, he wasn't so sure. He allowed the older man in front of him touch him, only wincing and tensing up if he wasn't so sure where he was going to touch him next. And almost out of nowhere, his hand went back up to his hair and he grabbed at it, pulling him closer to his face. His breath was hot, breathing against the poor doctor's ear. And then, he spoke in a voice that filled the younger man with a cocktail of anxiety and excitement.

"My name is Walter Jones. And as of today, you belong to /me/. No one else is allowed to touch you, talk to you, or even /look/ at you unless I give 'em permission. You are not to go up to visitors unless I say so. You are not allowed to leave the house. And you are not, and I repeat NOT allowed to disobey me."

Jens couldn't speak. He wasn't sure if he even was ALLOWED to speak. All he did was nod his head to express that he understood the rules. Walter, in return, only grinned and chuckled softly against his ear. And then, he let go of his hair and rewarded him with a gentle pat against his head.

"That's a good boy. I take good care of my pets and I promise, I'll take even better care for you. Only if you do as I say and don't refuse or hesitate to what I ask of you. Good boys get rewards, naughty boys get punished." And with that, Walter pressed a soft kiss against his forehead.

A pleasant chill ran down his spine and his ears began to burn simultaneously. Although he shouldn't, he felt strange, in a good way, being here. Something about this older gentleman set sparks up inside of him. Something about him seemed... desirable? Safe? Jens swallowed, slicking his dry throat with saliva. It had been way too long since he had something to drink and he wouldn't be surprised if he was dehydrated. Hopefully soon, he would be given some water and though he would ask, he wasn't sure if it was safe to speak. Soon enough, the man in black returned with what looked like a gift basket full of goodies. He dared not get any closer to Walter and he just sat it in the doorway. It would be something the Australian would have told him to do anyway. 

"That should be everything..! If I, uh... ever require your help again, I'll come back!"  
"Yeah, yeah... And it better be business that you're comin' back for. No more fancy gifts. Just business and cash. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

The rat-toothed man nodded understandingly. He then left as quickly as he came, leaving Walter and his new pet alone together. Walter trailed his index and thumb down Jens' neck to his collar, pinching the name tag between his fingers.

""Whore"." He read aloud.  
"Is that what you are?"

Unsure of what to say, he only stared at him confusedly. Was he a whore? Was he supposed to be something else? The Australian curled his fingers around the collar and yanked on it, bringing Jens closer to his face again.

"Answer my goddamned question, boy. Are you or are you not a fuckin' whore?"

In a panic, Jens wrapped his hands pitifully around Walter's wrist while he choked and gasped.

"Y..Yes! I'm a whore..!"  
"Yeah, who's whore are you?"  
"You're whore..! I'm.. your whore..! P-Please, you're hurting me, sir..."

And just like that, Jens was released from his grip. Walter stood up and looked down at Jens who had tears welling up in his eyes. The older man just made a face at him as he grabbed for his knife and the leash from his seat and walked over to the basket, cutting it open. He wasn't going to look at everything inside, all he wanted was the water bowl. He pulled it out through the plastic and brought Jens to the kitchen where flies buzzed here and there occasionally. He ran the faucet at the sink which sputtered brown fluid for but a moment until he smacked it, making the water come out clear again. He filled it up to the brim with clear water and plopped it down on the kitchen floor. Jens' mouth hung open as he eyes the water, looking up to Walter to make sure it would be okay if he went ahead to drink from it.

"You're a whore. No, you're not just a whore, but you're /my/ whore. Got it? Go ahead and drink. I'm tired and I want to sleep. You can eat tomorrow, boy."

Excitedly, he nearly plunged his whole face into his water bowl. He lapped at the water thirstily as if it was the best thing he had ever had. Although his stomach ached from not really eating much today, he was thankful that he at least got something to drink and be able to hydrate himself again. When he was done, he looked up to Walter with water dripping down his mouth. The Australian chortled a little and bent over, deciding to pick him up and carry him upstairs. It felt so surreal that all of this had happened to Jens in one day but somewhere inside of him, he didn't really feel too bad about himself. Almost as if he was already starting to like it here. Was that normal? Soon enough, they were in Walter's bedroom. The room smelled heavily of whiskey and smoke, unlike the rest of the house. He tossed him atop his mattress that made the springs audibly creak. All Walter did was take off his wife beater and kick his jeans off along with his boots, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers with yellow stains all over them. Jens didn't watch him undress, unsure if he was allowed to and unsure if he even wanted to. Not that Walter had anything to say about it. Then, Walter slipped into his bed and wrapped himself in his wool blanket, leaving Jens out.

"You get to sleep at the foot of the bed tonight. Maybe tomorrow, I'll let you sleep with me." He snickered. 

And with that, he rolled to his side, yawned, and went to sleep. Jens looked to him and watched him sleep for a few minutes before exhaustion had overcome him. He curled up into a ball at the end of the bed like a dog would do and finally dozed off. Maybe tomorrow would lead to a better or a more exciting day.


	3. Three Rules: Obey, Lay, and Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jens gets in trouble and Walter teaches him three important lessons he would soon not forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you've got college kicking your ass, you lose all motivation to do anything. All you can do is fuck off on tumblr and eat ass in video games and spend hours upon hours memorizing countries all over the world and typing away at your computer to get all of these ridiculously timed projects done just so you can get a decent grade so you can get the fuck out of there and die at home.
> 
> But, an important day is coming up. It's archimedes-yes's birthday and I've completely neglected this fic, along with a lot of other fics I've got on here. And since it's his birthday, I've made enough time and scrounged up enough motivation to update this piece.
> 
> It's not rushed, and I put a lot of thought into this chapter.
> 
> Happy birthday, love

Sunlight poured through the broken shades of the dusty windows. As the beams stretched across the room, they landed over the young German's face. First, he closed his eyes tighter and his face crinkled until he couldn't stay asleep any longer. Jens woke up and stretched, a couple of his joint cracking. At first, he was filled with a confused fear. He didn't know where he was for a moment and why he was here until his memory caught up to him. That's right, he's a... a pet now, right? That was something that had actually happened. And then, his memory of Walter resurfaced. He turned around in search of the other in bed only to find out he was in this room alone. His heart pounded against his chest, unsure as to what would happen to him today. Why did that Australian want him? What are his intentions? Before he could even think of what he should do, a familiar feeling hit him. He was really hungry and he needed to empty his bladder. But with no certainty of being able to have time to use the restroom or at least find something to eat, he decided to put those things off until he got out of here.

With a creak of the bed springs, he climbed out and peeked outside the door that was left ajar as if to see if his "owner" was around. Instinctively, he reached behind him to feel that tail was still inside of him and at this point, it was making his rear sore. He was thinking of running out but he had to remember he was inside a rotting farmhouse located in the middle of nowhere and with no clothes. So of course, first thing Jens did was take the plug out and set it on top of the battered, wooden dresser. Then, he rummaged through it to find some clothes he could "borrow" from Walter. He found a black and red plaid shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Quickly he put them on, not bothering to button the shirt up all the way. Then, he scoured around the room for some footwear to protect his feet from the heat and gravel only to end up finding a pair of worn out work boots. They were a bit big on his feet but it'd suffice long enough. As quietly as he could, he took one step out of the room. Then another, step by step. His whole body seized when he stepped on a particularly squeaky floorboard, thinking he would be attacked or grabbed by that dirty man any second but it never came. Relieved, he sighed and continued his quest to get the hell out of here. He made his way down the stairs and he stopped to look around. The television set in the living room was off and he didn't hear anything from the kitchen. All he could assume was that he was outside or in some other part of the house. Freedom was so close, he could taste it. The front door was only a couple inches away from him and he continued moving closer and closer to his exit. With a shaky hand, he grasped at the doorknob and turned it. And then, he ran for it. He didn't even take in his outside surroundings, he bolted out of there. The sun was already beating down on the ground and he could smell the dust and hot air. He was free and he was headed home. Well, at least he thought he was.

He crashed into the ground, scraping his face against the earth. A weight was keeping him down and then he was suddenly being tied up? Walter Jones was outside doing some work when he saw his pet running out of his home. For someone as lanky as Walter, he was a rather fast man. One could guess he was someone who ran a lot whether it be after or away from someone. He tackled the poor doctor down to the ground, rope in hand (How handy!) and tied his wrists and ankles together as if he's been in some kind of rodeo before, tying down a calf. And then, he grabbed a fistful of his curly locks and lifted it up toward him.  
"Just where the hell do you think you're goin', boy?" He started.

Without hesitation, he smashed his head back down into the dusty road that led into his farm several times. Pained noises came from Jens as he squirmed and whined in his restraints. There wasn't much else he could do besides that.  
"Answer me you fuckin' bitch!"

He continued smashing his head against the ground until he heard a peep come from him.  
"I-I just wanted to go home s-sir!"

Walter was silent for a moment. Almost like he wanted him to contemplate about what he just said to him. Then, he got up and moved in front of him just to crouch in front of Jens. Walter didn't take his eyes off of him as he reached behind his ear to pull out a cigarette and snaked his silver lighter out from his front pocket. He slipped the fag between his lips, lit it up, and took one long drag from it before blowing the unbearable smoke in his face.  
"You're so silly... you are home. You live here and you're mine, comprende?" 

And with that he stood up and grabbed the end of the rope, dragging him along the dirt back to his house. It felt so humiliating, being pulled back like that as if he were a sack of sand or something. His body banged against the porch steps as they approached the door, causing him to wince in pain. Once inside and in the living room, he sat himself on his worn out chair and let go of the rope. The Australian didn't do anything but enjoy his smoke until it was all used up. He turned to his side and burned out his smoke in the overflowing ashtray and sighed. Then, he leaned over and looked down at Jens who looked so flustered that he couldn't even bare to look him in the eye. He lifted a hand and held up three, dusty fingers.

"Three rules: Obey, lay, and stay. Now, I'm going to try to make it easy for you and explain these three, simple rules. Alright? One: Obey. If I say somethin', you do it. No fightin', no talkin' back, nothin'. You disobey? You'll be punished and I promise you, my punishments ain't pretty. Two: Lay. You're here to be nice 'n pretty for me. You're MY whore, 'member, boy?"

Jens gulped hard and nodded at him.

"Good. Last but not least, three: stay. You're to stay put in this damn house unless I say so otherwise. I mentioned that last night and I'm sayin' it again. Stay in the fuckin' house. You live here and you're mine.. all mine.."

Chills ran down his spine just hearing him call him his. Never before has anyone referred to him as such and hearing it now made his cheeks burn a brilliant shade of red. The older man slid his knife out from its holster around his leg to cut the rope, releasing Jens. And then, he pointed it at him with his blade, patting his lap.

"Go on now, get up here. I'm a busy guy and I've a lesson to teach you before I head back to the stable and groom Fern."

Hesitantly, he got up and in sat in his lap as if he were about to ask Santa what he wanted for Christmas this year. Not even a second later Walter had grabbed at the back of his collar and his thigh to force him to face down on his lap.

"No no, you're up here to be punished for tryin' to run out on me. Not up here for some sweet kisses, boy." 

With that said, he yanked the back of his jeans down just enough to expose his lower half. There was no warning and he brought down hand after hand against his rear. Jens yelped and whimpered with every smack against his ass, biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying but the spankings never did seem like they would ever end. Seven, eight, fifteen, twenty-three. It just wasn't going to stop. But at the same time, it was turning him on. Even Walter noticed his growing erection against his thigh but he didn't mention it yet. Instead, he finally stopped spanking him after his thirtieth slap to rub the rising welts on his cheeks. Then, he chortled as he yanked him back by his collar.

"You like that, huh? How about you do ol' Jones a favor and get down on your knees."

He shoved him off of his lap, letting him fall to the ground. Quickly, Jens got up to his knees and lowered his head, embarrassed of being seen by him like this. Walter unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his own jeans and looked back down to the young German.

"Alright, get closer and pull it out. I made it easier for you."

Jens did as he was told, sitting up on his knees and shimmying closer between the other's legs just enough for him to reached into his pants and pull out his half-hard cock. Unsure of what to do next, he clumsily started to pump it and looked back up to Walter for further instructions. However, the Australian had already started to relax and settled his back against his chair and sighed. Jens assumed maybe he was doing something right so he kept doing it up until the point Walter outstretched a hand and grabbed his head, pulling him closer to him. 

"Now I want you to wrap those pretty lips of yours around it. I want you to suck and look up at me while you do so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes sir.."

He inspected his cock for a moment before giving it and experimental lick. It didn't taste exactly clean and it was a lot more saltier than he expected it to be. But to avoid further punishment, he sucked in a breath and put it inside his mouth. He pushed his head down on it more just as it reached the back of his throat. He stopped for a moment and gagged when he took in Walter's musk. In that moment, Walter tightened his grip around his hair to remind him to look up at him while he sucked him off. He peered up at him with furrowed brows, hands on Walter's thighs as he bobbed his head up and down. After a while, it wasn't as bad anymore. In fact, he was starting to enjoy it himself. He was growing so needy to touch himself while doing this but he didn't want to do anything to upset the other. Instead, he focused on just sucking him off for now and listening to the occasional groan from Walter. There was something about hearing him make that noise that excited the doctor and how his grip around his hair would loosen and tighten again if he licked his cock a certain way. But then, he forced Jens to stop as he raised his hips a bit and forced his head all the way down on his cock.

"Fuck, I'm cumming.. I'm gonna..--"

Hardly prepared, he braced himself the best he could. He choked around his dick and sputtered with it shoved down his throat like that while he shot his seed down his throat. When his orgasm finally subsided, he pulled Jens up and roughly kissed him, wanting to taste himself on his tongue. The way he kissed him left Jens breathless and unsure of what to do, he refrained from fighting or squirming while he kissed him so hard and so deeply. Finally he let go of the poor man, face still inches away from his as he stared at him. Tears welled up in his eyes, saliva trickled down his chin, and he was coughing and trying to catch his breath again. Walter licked his pet's lips when his coughing fit was over and chuckled at him.

"Like suckin' your master off, yeah? That's what I thought, you dirty whore."

He pushed him away and watched him fall back pathetically on the ground, still with a hard on. Walter got up and stepped on his erection, crushing it with his heel while he buckled and buttoned his pants again. Then, he reached into the band of his hat and pulled out a toothpick. Funny that there always seemed to be something on Walter's person to put in his mouth. He bit on the stick and headed towards the door.

"I know my whore is needy, but my horse needs me right now. Part of your punishment is that you don't get to get off."

He turned on his heel and looked at him again, pointing his knife at him.

"And if I find out you fuckin' touched yourself while I was out, I'll make sure your next punishment is worse." He said, bringing the knife up to his own neck and pretending to slit his throat to express his seriousness.

Walter sheathed his knife back into its holster and walked right out the door, not even looking back at his pet. Leaving Jens alone with a painful erection that he wasn't even allowed to touch and take care of. Perhaps if he tried to be good and did nothing, Walter would come back and reward him. Silly as it may sound or even think about, Jens was learning his place. He lived here now and there was no way he could ever escape. Jens Keltner belonged to Walter Jones and that's just how things would be for now on. This was his new life now and he better start getting used to it. And then, those same feelings from earlier came back to mind. Although his appetite was gone for now, he still really needed to pee.


End file.
